


It Makes it hotter Sammy

by Nataelex32



Series: Regarding Wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32





	It Makes it hotter Sammy

“It Makes it hotter Sammy,” says Dean as they fuck in Sam’s room. Their parents are both back thanks to Amara and the pearl. “

“What?” asks Sam as Dean rids him.

"It's like we’re teenagers trying not to get caught by their parents.”

“ Seriously Dean. we stand a better chance of that in your room. Its closer to...”

Dean puts a hand over Sams's mouth. “Shhhhh you're a loud bitch”

They fuck faster until they’re on the edge. Dean keeps his hand over Sam’s mouth and leans down. He buries his face into the crook of Sams's neck and bites down as he cums. Muffling the sound as he spills between them. Sam digs his nails into Dean's shoulders and back. His groans muffled by his brother's hand.

Sam removes his brother's hand. "You're a loud Jerk, you know that!"


End file.
